Naruto x Hinata
by goddessofawkardness
Summary: I just want to write a story where they actually are truly,madly, deeply in love in the real world with deeper emotions. Naruto's and Hinata's childhood leading them to discover themselves again in the future. Falling in love slowly but surely.


Naruto and Hinata

 **Hinata**

She didn't know what she wanted from life. It was meaningless to do anything because everyone was going to die anyway, one way or the other. In war, or of old age or of anything. But she thought she was going to die out of the pain in her heart. There was nothing inside. No dreams or ambition that the rest of her people sought. Even as a child, she could tell that she would not be best at anything. Her sister was stronger than her. Shikamaru was smarter than her. Sasuke was good at everything. Everyone had something that they would fight for. An aim, a purpose that was larger than life. There was a purpose that was bestowed upon her since she is the heir of the main family. But she couldn't accept such arbitrary fate. She knew she would fight for her family and friends and village but she always felt the emptiness within.

She started asking what is the point of it all when she saw Hanabi approaching. She flashed a smile immediately forgetting all her thoughts.

" Play with me, Big Sister!" she said running in circles.

" I have to practice now. I'll be back before you know it!"

She entered the hall where her father was waiting for her. She bowed and he immediately took his stance and waited for Hinata to attack him. She started taking shots at him, holding her fist tight. It hurt her knuckle, but she kept going because she wanted to make her father happy. She then immediately took the defense stance when she saw her father pummelling back. It was too fast, she could see it with her Byakugan but she was too slow. She received a blow to her tummy and she fell back. Her father nodded at her, she could read the disappointment it in his face even though he kept a straight face.

When Hinata was done with practice, she found her little sister fast asleep. When she patted her head fondly, Hanabi woke up. She suggested a game of hide and seek and Hinata agreed though she was exhausted. She didn't let it show. Hanabi ran and hid.

"I'm looking for you." Hinata said loudly.

Hinata waited for a couple of minutes laying her head on the bed tiredly then used her Byakugan to locate her sister. That was when she realised that this moment made her forget the emptiness. She felt happy to be there playing hide and seek and realised it was only love that can fill up the heart. It struck her heart so strongly. Something as simple as this moment was so precious. She promised herself that she would make sure everyone is loved and no one would feel the loneliness that she sometimes felt. She glanced at the door and nodded to herself, if only everyone was more kind to other people and went a little bit further to help others, maybe, just maybe everyone could be happy. And happiness is the feeling that creeps up all the way from your tummy to your throat making you feel good. It is the same feeling she gets when her father acknowledges her when she tries hard or gets worried if she was hurt. When Ino and Sakura share lunches with her. She smiled and promised to herself to be more kind to others so that everyone can have more to be happy about everyday.

" You couldn't find me, Big Sister. That means I won!" she heard Hanabi call her.

When she slept that night, Hinata used Byakugan on the night sky. It was so vast. She wondered if her purpose in life was to be happy. If it was to make other people happy. She could still feel something in her heart missing. She felt tears in her violet eyes.

" What if I'm kind? What if I'm smart? There is a feeling in my heart that would not go away. A soreness that doesn't go away. Even with all the love in the world, what if I can't fix it? "

 **Naruto**

Everywhere Naruto went, he always saw families everywhere. It was the first thing he took note of. Parents and their children taking a stroll in the park. Sitting in their garden discussing holiday trips. Mothers smiling fondly at their kids. Fathers carrying their kids on their shoulders at fairs. It was everything. Everything. Everything that he ever wanted. He just wanted someone to acknowledge him. To notice him. But everyone treated him like he wasn't even there. It was tiring to have a pretend friend all the time. To say I'm home, and hear no reply. To have no one make dinner. He just wanted the simple things. Parents. When he looks at his classmates, he realises that they have no idea how lucky they are. Shikamaru who complains about his mother being too strict. Sakura who is embarrassed by her parents. He sighed.

What should he do for acknowledgement he asked himself. The answer came when he looked across the mountains. The Hokage's face monuments carved alongside the red rocks stood staring at him. He decided to bring some of the red paint that he found in the village's storage and he went up the mountains to throw the paint all across the Hokage's faces. Serves them right, he convinced himself. They had the acknowledgement of the entire village. Everyone respected them and did what they said. No whispers. He ran away when he saw the villagers and shinobis coming after him. He quickly ran towards the village, panting for air. The current Hokage, whose face he just had painted red, caught him in a flash. He was too fast, Naruto thought to himself before he felt his ears being pinched.

" Naruto? What have you done?" he heard a gentle voice.

" Serves them right. I have made them run after me!" he replied with a smile.

" Why?"

" Everyone has been ignoring me, especially since I've joined the Academy. Now they know can't ignore Naruto Uzumaki forever. "

" Is that right? Walk with me, Naruto Uzumaki."

He tried to get away, but the Hokage grabbed his collar. Naruto folded his hands and followed groaning. As they walked, he saw how the crowd immediately parted to make way for the Hokage. Everyone bowed and wished him a good day. He could see the respect in everyone's eyes and he felt jealous of the old man beside him.

" Why do they do that when they see you? And why do they avoid me like the plague?"

" It's all human behaviour. I protect the village, that earns me some honor. I'm needed. "

" I can do that too!"

" They see you as a threat for a reason you'll understand later in life. But they can't see you contribute to the village yet. "

" Why am I a threat?"

" So, you'll have to work twice as harder as everyone to contribute to the village. " the Hokage continued.

" But that's unfair."

" Such is life."

" One day, they will come to see you as one of them again. Maybe you can even be Hokage."

Naruto laughed.

" Old man Hokage, you can't be serious!"

" I'm never anything else. "

" Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage of the Hidden Leave Village. That sure sounds good to me!"


End file.
